hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The 1st Ever Hunger Games
This is a atory about the first Ever Hunger Game. It follows the story of a 16 year old girl that lives in District 4, and is called Coral Chance. 'Chapter one ' I just watch District 13 get bombed not even an hour ago. I know we have lost, and now the unjust Capitol will find a way to devestate us and put us back in our place. Tomorrow they will announce our punishment on live TV for all of Panem to see. I try to go to sleep but its hopeless. There are still fighting and shooting going on. When l finally go to sleep l dream of nothing. I'm just in darkness waiting to awake. I wake and go to the dining room where my little sister and brother, mothter, and father are sitting. My mom is crying hysterically and my father is on his is on one knee next to my mother holding on to one of her hands, and the other hand to a phone. I run an ask what is happening, and my mother answers "Your brother has survied!!! Your brother has survied!!! He is on his way right now as we speak!!!" Tears roll down as l find that my brother has lived. They said he had died in a booming with his group, but l never gave up. My father hands me the phone. Then l here his voice and l begin to hyperventalate "How are ya little sis? I miss you and can't wait to see you, it been a 3 years now, you must be big! I love you and l'll see you soon." I try to speak but when l do its nothing but crocking. I clear my voice and said "I never gave up on you comming home! I love you Auburn, return safe. I don't care if it takes you a week, just take your time and be safe. I love you, and can't wait for you to come home." "Don't worry l will be as careful as l can, pleas put moth- AHHHHHH!!!!" Theres a big boom and then theres a ring as the phone disconnect. "Auburn!!!!!!! Auburn!!!!! Are you there?!?!?!?! Auburn!!!!" I yell. My father grabs the the phones from me and any trace of his happiness is gone. "What happen, what did you here?!?!" my mom shouts. "I, I, l don't know. Just a big boom and scearming. Is he okay?!?!" Now my mom is crying and chocking and the little ones are scared and crying. I panic and now l am unable to breathe. The wind is knoced out of me and l black out. I wake in the living room with my family, all of there faces are neutral. My mom hands me a sandwicth but all l can think about is Auburn. "Is he okay?!?! Is he alive?!?!?" "No, an hour ago they had drove on a land mine by accident and their was no survivors." my father says as he crys. With tears in my eyes l sit up as our president, Blaze Smith, walks on stage. "Hello Districts, as for your punishment for defying the Capitol will be released right now. To all you rebles out there you will not suffer but you childern shall." My mom gives out a cry and grabs both my brother and sister and l, and holds us tight. "It will be called the Hunger Games. Were all 12 Districts of Panem will offer up in tribute on young woman and man, between the ages of 12 and 18. These tributes will spend one week in the Capitol to go through Training, Open Ceromonies, Interviews, and will get a Training score to perpare them to survie. After the week they will be thrown into an outdoors arena to fight ot the death till one reaimins. Tributes will be rised inot the Arena on a metal plate. The rules of the games are simple, wait for a minute when a gong rings and then you will be allowed to move form it. Step off and mines around you will go off. 24 will enter, but one will come out. Reapings will select the young man and woman, it is sort of like a lottery. Reapings will behead tommorow. Good luck to all" The screen goes black, and my mom I don't get it for a while. My dad embraces me and l understand it. I start to weep as l am endanger. I am Coral Chance, l am 16, l live in District 4, and Welcome to my nightmare. Chapter 2 Category:Blog posts